The Lawyer
by alexcullen1
Summary: AH/AU Elena is a lawyer trying to get money to start her own branch of her current law firm. Damon is an investor who is interested in Elena's branch and in Elena herself. R&R!


**Hey everyone! This is the first thing I've written in a while and the first thing I've written this year! This story started from an idea that didn't have anything to do with lawyers, and I'll write the other idea in a bit. This has the potential to be an AU/AH multi-chapter Delena romance, if people like it and want me to continue. Please let me know if I should continue or scrap this. Happy New Year!**

**Love,**

**Alex**

**Check out my other Tiva and Delena fanfictions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Damon and Elena or the Vampire Diaries. **

**The Lawyer**

Elena walked quickly up the steps out of the subway station up onto the busy Manhattan street. She was late for her meeting. Cursing herself under her breath, she ran into the building where the law firm she worked for was located. She was so late.

"You're late, Elena!" Her best friend Caroline said as Elena burst though the office doors.

"I know Care!" Elena shouted back as she ran into the conference room.

This was an incredibly important meeting for Elena. This meeting would determine if Elena could run her own branch of the law firm that she worked for now. She was meeting with investors to see who would help her fund her branch. If everything went according to plan, Elena would bring together a group of attorneys who specialized in social work cases.

She wrenched open the conference room door, breathing heavily.

"I'm so sorry, I'm late." Elena said as she gasped for breath and sat in a chair.

"It's fine for today Ms. Gilbert. Don't make a habit of it." Her boss, Elijah said.

"Of course not, sir." Elena replied. She looked down at her hands but not before catching a reassuring smile that one of the investors gave her.

"Shall we start?" Elijah asked.

The investors nodded and Elena began her spiel about what she wanted to do with her new branch.

"In closing, what I want to do is bring together a group of the premier litigators who specialize in foster care and social work cases." Elena finished her speech. Sitting down, she let out a breath. Her face was flushed, and she knew she had done a good job. Now she just had to see what the men in the room said.

One of the men, Elena thought his name was Damon Salvatore gave her another smile. Surprisingly that little smile made her feel better.

"Ms. Gilbert, you have a wonderful idea here." One of the other investors said. His name was Tyler Lockwood. He and Damon Salvatore worked together.

"Thank you." Elena said, with a smile.

"I think we can work with this." Damon told her with a grin. "I would like to invest in your branch. It's a fantastic idea and New York needs something like this in the legal system."

In her mind, Elena was squealing. On the outside, she simply smiled wider. "Thank you so much Mr. Salvatore. You won't be sorry." She got up to shake his hand.

After shaking hands with both Damon and Tyler, and thanking them profusely, they got up to leave. "Thank you again." Elena said.

"Our pleasure." Damon said before he and Tyler left the room.

"Good job Ms. Gilbert." Elijah said as he collected his notes and put them in his briefcase. "I hope you're ready for this."

"I am." Elena said with certainty.

Elijah nodded as he left the room. "Congratulations again."

Elena stood in the conference room for a few more minutes getting herself together. She had done! She got the money to make her own branch. It was happening.

She walked out of the conference room and ran into Caroline.

"So? How did it go? Did you get the money?" Caroline asked.

Elena broke out into a smile "I got the money!"

"Yes!" Caroline exclaimed. She threw her arms around Elena in a huge hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"I'm just relieved." Elena replied, "One of the investors…his name was Damon. He kept on smiling at me. He was nice."

"Was he hot?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline!" Elena yelped.

"What? It's an honest question. I missed him both times when they were getting here and leaving."

"I suppose he was good looking. He had a really nice smile." Elena replied.

"Oooo, Elena!"

"Shut up, Care."

"Oh please, you know you love me. Now let's go out to lunch to celebrate!"

The best friends walked out the door and all though lunch Elena couldn't help but to think about her new investor, Damon Salvatore.

**Please review and let me know if I should continue!**


End file.
